Memes of Fire (Ep1)
by The Kawaii Animus
Summary: This will be random, totally ridiculous short stories. Perhaps you will enjoy them and laugh.


Memes of Fire ep.1

* * *

"Welcome to the first Baking competition class!" Sunny exclaimed.

Sunny, Clay, and Tsunami sat at the judges' table.

"Today, three teams will compete for a special prize by baking special treats!" Clay continued.

"I, the head judge," Tsunami started.

"Ahem…"

"_And _the other judges will be grading each teams' Treat and pick the winners for each round."

"Let's meet the contestants!" Sunny cheered. " Go ahead! Introduce yourselves!"

"YAY! Hello! I'm kinkajou! I've never baked before but I'm SUPER excited to be here! I'll make queen Glory proud!" Kinkajou said. Her scales looked like a birthday cake had vomited sprinkles all over her. Next to her, Tamarin sat calmly and waved.

"I'm Tamarin." She smiled.

"Hi, I'm Moon," She said shyly.

"Who's totally awesome!" Kinkajou interrupted. Moon blushed.

"Um… I've baked a little with my mom... I'd like to get better!" She smiled and nodded.

"Hey, I'm Qibli, I've tried baking a couple times cause Queen Thorn said it would be good for me to pick up a new skill." Qibli smiled warmly and waved.

"I'm Turtle. I've never baked." Turtle said.

"Well, I'm Peril. I've never baked, All the food I eat is burnt I don't even know why I-" She looked at Clay.

"Um, I mean, I think it might be fun?"

"Awesome!" Sunny concluded. "For the first round, you will be making these!…"

Webs pushed in a cart and put it to the side of the judges' table and then lifted off the lid.

"Dragonets of Destiny Muffins!"

On the platter sat five muffins that were decorated like cupcakes. Each cupcake had the face of one of the dragonets of destiny on it.

"Each muffin is a different flavor! Blueberry, lemon seed, etc. You have thirty minutes starting now!" Sunny Explained.

"GO!" Tsunami shouted.

Peril picked up a bowl and caught it on fire.

"Um. Oops?" Peril said as it crumbled to ashes.

"I'll just make the batter and you can bake them." Turtle agreed. Kinkajou jumped up and down excitedly.

"Talons and tails! AH! Where do I start! Are there any directions or something?" Kinkajou said. She started opening all of the cupboards and taking out various decorating supplies like sprinkles, fondant, and candies.

"I like the texture of this one" Tamarin said. She was holding a candy jewel.

"Yes! That would be awesome for Queen Glory's crown!" She beamed at Tamarin. Moon and Qibli were busily mixing blueberry muffin batter for Tsunami.

"Hey, Kinkajou?" Moon asked. "Do you guys have any extra fondant?"

"TOTALLY!" Kinkajou grabbed a piece and flew over to their table.

"Wow!" She exclaimed. "Yours looks amazing!" Kinkajou set down the fondant on the counter but as she flew off she accidentally knocked over the Mixing bowl.

"Oh no!" Moon gasped. Qibli reached over to the paper towel rack and attempted to rip off a paper towel square but he accidentally yeeted it! Now, paper towels were all over their station.

"What happened?" Sunny asked.

"Well…" Moon said. "Qibli and I were in the kitchen. Making blueberry muffins…" Qibli laughed.

"With your Moon in the kitchen. Making Blueberry muffins!" He joked.

"What?"

"Nevermind."

"10 MINUTES LEFT!" Tsunami shouted.

"We don't have any time to remake the batter." Moon observed.

"We'll have to use rice crispies."

As Moon and Qibli were salvaging what the could with the muffins, Turtle was taking the muffin tray off of Peril and setting it in the freezer to cool. Tamarin was picking out the candies and Kinkajou was placing them on the muffins.

The dragonets scrambled around for decorations and decorated to the best of their ability.

"FIVE SECONDS!" Tsunami shouted.

"Time!" Sunny called cheerfully. "Let's see what you made!" Kinkajou and tamarin wheeled over their cart and unveiled their creation. Standing on their tray was a mess of colors, frosting and various textured candies. They had made a beautifully decorated Glory muffin and the other four were different colored fruits.

"Um…" Sunny said.

"Why is it only Glory?" Tsunami asked.

Clay had already thrown a cupcake into his mouth and was now quietly choking off to the side.

"It's very…" Sunny tried. "Colorful. Let's see how it tastes!"

Sunny and Tsunami gingerly picked up a muffin and took a bite.

Tsunami immediately spit it out.

"IT'S JUST BATTER! Did you guys even bake it?" She yelled.

"Well neither of us can breathe fire." Kinkajou explained.

"Maybe next time," Sunny said. "You could ask for help."

"Oh, yea. Sorry, It's pretty though right?" Kinkajou shifted her scales to the patterns on the muffins. Clay finally stopped choking and grunted.

"Delicious!" He said.

Kinkajou and Tamarin walked off to the side as Moon and Qibli wheeled in their cart.

"Let's see what you made!" Sunny said cheerfully. Moon and Qibli unveiled their muffins.

"Oh, It looks pretty nice!" She stated.

Clay picked one up and shoved it in his mouth.

"Yummy!"

"The pearls on mine don't look awful." Tsunami said.

"Let's Taste us! Wait… I mean let's taste them! I Mean! Let's taste the muffins." She stuttered.

Tsunami and Sunny picked up a muffin and took a bite.

"Where's the cake!" Tsunami said. "This just rice krispies!"

"I think you guys did a good job though!" Sunny smiled encouragingly.

Moon and Qibli nodded and stepped aside. Then Turtle wheeled up their cart as Peril walked cautiously behind.

"Vamos ver- I mean- Let's see what you did!" Sunny said. Turtle unveiled their creations.

"Wow," Sunny said. "They look decent." Tsunami squinted.

"Let's see if they taste good." Clay, Sunny, and Tsunami each picked up a muffin and put them in their mouths.

"W-Wow!" Tsunami said. "I mean. It's not totally awful."  
"This is incredible!" Clay exclaimed. "It's perfectly cooked!" Sunny nodded in agreement and grabbed another muffin.

"Well!" Tsunami said. " It's time to pick a winner for the first round!"

"The winner is…"

"Peril and Turtle! Good job."

"WEBS!" Tsunami shouted. "Bring in the hats!" Webs pushed in a cart with two sparkly gold hats on it and then ran away. Sunny picked up the hats and plopped them onto their heads. Turtle readjusted his and Peril's began smoking.

"Now it's time for round two!" Sunny exclaimed. "In round two you will be making this…"

Clay lifted up the curtain to the right of the judges' table to reveal…

"A Jade Mountain Cake!"

The dragonets gasped. The cake was magnificently sculpted with such fine detail and elegance it looked real.

"You'll have one hour" Clay exclaimed.

"GO!" Tsunami yelled. The dragonets flew back to their stations and began mixing the batter. Everyone got theirs baking and started on the decorations. Kinkajou was making various colorful blossoms and Tamarin was shaping the fondant. Moon and Qibli worked together (Communicating telepathically) on the fondant and decorations on the cake. Because Peril couldn't touch any of the materials, Turtle was rushing to get all of the decorations on the cake. So much so that he didn't realize the cake was burning!

"Um," Peril stated calmly. "I think they're smoking." Turtle turned and gasped. He hurriedly grabbed the pans off Peril.

"TEN MINUTES LEFT!" Tsunami shouted.

"Aw seashells!" Turtle cursed.

All of the dragonets assembled their decorations the best they could and added their finishing touches.

"TEN SECONDS!" She shouted again.

"Time!" Sunny sang. "Let's see how you did!" Kinkajou and tamarin stepped up and unveiled their cake.

"Oh! I think the flowers look nice!" Clay said. Peril scowled.

" Yea, the mountain shape isn't that bad either." Tsunami agreed.

"I don't like it," Sunny said flatly. Clay and Tsunami stared at her for a good 5 seconds.

"Okay…?" Tsunami said. "Let's taste it." The three judges cut off a piece and took a bite.

"It's underbaked," Sunny said. "And theirs no buttercream between the layers. It's like eating a wet, sad sponge." Tsunami looked at her shocked.

"Talons and tails! But… yea, some buttercream would have been nice."

"I think it tastes fine," Clay said.

"Well, let's move on to the next team." Tsunami declared.

Kinkajou and Tamarin stepped to the side and Moon and Qibli stepped up and unveiled their creation.

"Cool!" Clay said.

"I like the details on the rocks." Tsunami stated.

"I think it looks tacky," Sunny said.

"What?" Tsunami said.

"But!" Sunny continued. "It looks good."

"Let's eat!" Clay cheered and picked up a piece. The others picked up their pieces and they all took a bite.

"It's pretty good!" Tsunami said. Clay nodded, still chewing.

"Not bad." Sunny scoffed. Tsunami looked at Sunny with a wide-eyed expression.

"To more cake!" Clay declared. Turtle unveiled their cake.

"Wow," Sunny laughed. " It looks like a pile of moss! What happened?"

"I don't mind the appearance." Clay said. "I just want to eat it. Put it in ma mouth" The judges picked up a piece and took a bite. Sunny spit it out.

"The bottoms ash." Sunny coughed. "It's SO burnt." She gagged. Clay ate the whole piece.

"Talons and tails Sunny! I mean, you're right but still!" Tsunami coughed.

"Okay! I think we have a winner." Tsunami said. "WEBS!" Webs ran in, handed Tsunami a trophy, and then ran away again.

"The winner is …" Kinkajou jumped up in down in anticipation. Moon clasped her talons and closed her eyes. Peril picked up a piece of candy and watched it melt in her talons.

"Moon and Qibli! Congratulations!"

"Yay!" Kinkajou cheered. "I'm SO glad you won. You guys did so good!"

"Until next time" Tsunami announced. " May you have the power of talons of fire!"

* by Yung Gravy plays in the background. *

(Disclaimer: This song includes a lot of foul language. Be cautious. Just so you know.)

**Well hello there! I know this story is a little ridiculous ( Ok, a lot ridiculous) but I had fun with it. If you're familiar with the Netflix series "Nailed it" I'm sure you've noticed it has the same format. :)**

**Not all **_**Memes of Fire **_**episodes will be like this but I might make a sequel sometime.**

**I wrote this story with my brother theoneandonlyclay and some suggestions were made by Leederlee. **

**If you have any memelicious ideas for an episode feel free to comment. (You will be credited for it of course)**

**Have a superfantabulous day!**

**ThekawaiiAnimus**

**(NO PAPER TOWELS WERE HARMED IN THE MAKING OF THE STORY)**


End file.
